<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷袭 by Caramelmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848544">偷袭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk'>Caramelmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelmilk/pseuds/Caramelmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一場甜蜜的偷襲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>偷袭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光躺在床上翻来覆去，软绵绵的被子在翻滚之下被弄到乱七八糟，床单也变得皱巴巴的。他是平静黑暗中一抹跳跃的火苗，因悸动而迷茫的心让他难以安宁。 </p><p>室内的灯火早就灭了，巨龙首大多窗子都是没有窗帘的，光住着的这间也不例外。不过，为了防止窥视所有窗户用的都是厚厚的磨砂玻璃。青年侧躺在床上，身体已经疲惫到一个地步但是却无论如何都睡不着。</p><p>顶着一头柔软的乱发起身下床，他走到窗前费力地推开一扇窗户，可是似乎因为很久没有打开的关系，用尽全力也只能推开一小条缝隙。青年凑上前去，从缝隙中窥见外面的天空。巨龙首很冷，冷得连世界都透露冰冷的色彩。隔着一堵墙，世界就被劈成两半。冷风穿过细细的缝隙灌了进来，它变成了一片片的风。温度骤然下降让青年打了个哆嗦，他搓着自己的手臂，暖意穿透衣衫，但是却只是部分的。</p><p>光往外看，天是灰的，掺着雪茫茫的白。树木、山石早已蒙上一层终年不化的白，白得就像本应如此。半夜的世界透着一股朦胧的氛围，光看见外面的风雪变大，从小雪变成暴雪。白色的、细碎的、一粒粒的雪横着滑过，雪太密了，被风串连成一条白色珠链。</p><p>外面的风雪很大，卧室里面只有一个火炉，而这个时间奥尔什方估计还在工作。光试图去想象精灵现在的样子。他会微垂着头，银色的发丝温顺地垂落在脸颊旁边，安静又专心地阅读每一份文件。手甲也许脱下来了，被它的主人放在一边，而手上掐着一支羽毛笔，时不时写下几句建议。</p><p>精灵会在口渴的时候拿起杯子，喝一口奶茶，干涸的唇舌慢慢地被沾湿然后变得柔软下来，喉结也会随着吞咽而上下滑动。光不禁回忆起奥尔什方亲吻他的时候的样子，明明都已经激动到不得了但是还是在强行忍耐着，连亲吻都温柔地像晴朗天时的雪花一样轻飘飘落下，被体温融化之后化做一小滩液体，温柔又无害。</p><p>光之战士突然很想念奥尔什方，很想很想，即使他们只有一墙之隔。</p><p>青年踌躇着，望住随风晃动的树木发呆。他正在渴望，渴望对方的体温、怀抱还有在逃亡路上所伸出的手。在夜深人静的这一刻，光是如此地想去牵住奥尔什方的手，十指紧扣。</p><p>他走到床边坐下，回想起这段旅程，他握住了精灵伸出的援手。光曾经迷茫过但被奥尔什方的话语鼓励，于是决心前进。青年谨守信念，一路上发掘更多更多不为人知的真相。在战斗的时候，光会在心里忧虑，他似乎给精灵带来了许多麻烦，把原本就不怎么平静的伊修加德陷入了更加混乱的地步。</p><p>壁炉里面的木头被烧得噼啪作响，更多的是被烧成炭。光甩了甩头，把睡意和困惑一并甩掉，他不是一个温吞的人，有些事情决定了就一定会去做。</p><p>青年随手抓起披风披在身上，毫不犹豫打开房门。他走到奥尔什方卧室门前，定定地站着，紧握的拳头放松下来。光敲了敲门，呼吸随着动作变得稍微急促了些，脸上和耳尖浮现一团团红晕，他似乎在爲接下来要做的事情而感到紧张和害羞。</p><p>没等指挥官回答，光就推开门走进去。他知道这是不太礼貌的行为，但是如果再让他等待多一秒的话，他就会因为不可抑制的羞耻心逃回房间了。在这一瞬间，光看见男人惊喜又错愕的神色。奥尔什方站起来朝光走去，可是没等他走过来青年已经快步跑过来，然后把他压回椅子上。</p><p>‘挚友......？你？’</p><p>光把奥尔什方按到椅子上，跨坐在精灵的大腿上，但他做完这些举动的时候，两人的脸已经红的不能再红了。奥尔什方看着光的脸越贴越近，然后嘴唇就被软而湿热的东西舔过。</p><p>‘我们来做吧！奥尔什方。’</p><p>青年按在精灵肩上的手发颤，他看着奥尔什方满脸通红呆住的样子，心里面的紧张一下子散了不少，趁着男人还没反应过来，光就开始了他的行动。</p><p>他双手搂住对方的脖子，轻轻地拉扯着银色发丝，然后穿过它们缠绕成一圈，圈在指尖上。奥尔什方回过神后，纵容光的动作，后颈的皮肤感受到掌心的热气，這是一種很健康的溫度，也正如光的本人一樣充滿活力和生命的气息。</p><p>他环住光的腰，另一手从衣服下摆伸进去，手缓慢上移，衣摆被掀起，露出一部分的腰肢，在昏黄的灯光之下呈现出模糊而暧昧轮廓。手继续上滑，温热的掌心贴合在肌肤上，精灵搓揉着光的胸部，富有弹性、饱满的肌肉随着动作而变形。</p><p>光的呼吸变得沉重起来，乳尖被压挤、摩擦让身体不禁颤抖。他下意识停止爱抚精灵颈部的动作，无措地望着他。奥尔什方笑着亲了光的额头一下，一个充满喜爱和占有欲的吻。光凑到奥尔什方的耳边，嘴里嘀咕着。湿热的气息洒落，精灵的耳朵泛起浅浅的红，细微的话语被放大到极致，直至占满了整个世界。他聆听光的低语，聆听他最亲密的恋人耳语。</p><p>重叠情欲的爱意让精灵舍弃了他一直谨守的教条和美德。这份藏于心中的爱意是寒冷风雪中的篝火，也是贫瘠土地上的幼苗，今被旅人浇灌开出了绚烂花朵。奥尔什方眨了眨眼，细微泛红的眼眶让看起来格外色气。光说完之后凑到奥尔什方的嘴角轻轻印了上去，青年选择彻底地打开自己，他允许精灵探究自己最深处的愿望。</p><p>但在精灵完全进入他的时候，光觉得有点发疼。对方的体温也让他沉迷，他试着去窥探奥尔什方的秘密。有力的手此时松懈下来，光放过了奥尔什方的头发，抬起头把自己搭在精灵的肩上，双手下滑抚摸着他的背部。青年随着对方的动作起伏，原本轻柔爱抚地双手收紧，指尖焦灼地蜷缩起来，没一会，光难以承受地攀住了精灵，在急促喘息之下，就连指甲都差点陷入对方的背。</p><p>看着青年彻底沉浸在情欲里的样子，在这一瞬间精灵获得了奇异的满足感，一种包含着焦 虑、不安的满足感。这种感觉不可压止地从心中溢出，他放弃试探这种情绪，遵从内心不再忍耐。木柴燃烧发出了噼啪声，溅起的火星落入灰烬中，炸出一朵朵细小的花。光仰起头，长长的舒了一口气。</p><p>青年将自己融化的躯体和袒露的真心搁置在奥尔什方的怀里，任由对方在他身上蹭来蹭去。光一下有一下没地挠着奥尔什方的背，此时，精灵的背上满是抓痕，大多数都是比较浅的，只有几条是特别深的。两人相拥，在恢复精神后光朝奥尔什方索吻，后者按住了青年，在他嘴角虔诚地亲了一下。</p><p>没有人耐得住禁忌果实的香甜。亲吻过后，奥尔什方站起来把光抱到床上，卷起被子把两人盖住。他压在光的身上，光的一条腿盘在他的腰上。银色发丝扫过，细碎的亲吻落在身下人的脸庞，青年轻哼两声，随即伸出手勾住精灵的脖子把嘴唇贴了上去。精灵抚摩着青年的身体，光没办法拒绝，他大方地把双腿盘在奥尔什方的腰上，迎接下一次原始、隐秘的冲撞。</p><p>壁炉里面的柴火已经烧完了，两人抱在一起，依靠着炉火的余温和彼此的体温取暖。精灵注视着光。有很多很多的话想和对方说，但在这一刻却怎么也说不出口——他想把这些话留到以后说。奥尔什方在心里默数，他拥有了一个以后、两个以后、三个以后……还有更多和光之战士在一起的以后。</p><p>光任凭精灵望着他，他笑着伸出手，穿过对方的指缝，十指紧扣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>